


Excitement

by moo_348



Series: The Walls I Built to Keep Them Safe (oneshots) [2]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Other, Ranboo and Tubbo and their funky son Michael, Snowchester, Snowchester Mansion, adopted family, platonic marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 04:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30066966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moo_348/pseuds/moo_348
Summary: Michael sees his new home.
Relationships: Ranboo & Michael, Tubbo & Ranboo, tubbo & michael
Series: The Walls I Built to Keep Them Safe (oneshots) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2211687
Comments: 2
Kudos: 189
Collections: DSMP Big Bang Bootcamp





	Excitement

**Author's Note:**

> Week 1, Prompt - Excitement

"Hi Michael." Michael perked up as the sound of his pap's voice drifted through his room. He darted across to the black and white man and launched himself into his arms.

"Oof, hi buddy." 

"Pap!" He jumped around at Ranboo's feet, watching the man laugh above him.

Ranboo crouched down and held his gaze, his eyes smiling. "Tubbo and I have a surprise for you, yeah?"

Michael gasped and nodded at the thought of a surprise. What was it? If it was something his dads did, then it was sure to be amazing. Maybe it was something to do with his uncle Foolish too? He had been around here a lot recently, which was nice. He brought him snacks when his dads were out.

"Come on, bud." Ranboo picked him up and carried him down the ladder to where his pop was waiting, bundled up in a coat the same as him. 

"Pop! Pap pop!" He watched as his dads smiled and laughed at his words and he wriggled in Ranboo's arms, wanting to see the surprise. 

"He's excited today, huh?" 

"Yeah, no kidding," Ranboo let him down with a laugh, "I would be too. He's gonna love it." Michael jumped up and down and tugged at Tubbo's trouser leg, eager to be going. Tubbo laughed and guided him and Ranboo out of the house and to the right of Snowchester. 

Michael could barely hold in his awe as he was confronted with a huge mansion right in front of him. It was taller than Pap! Actually, it was taller than everybody stacked on top of each other, that's how tall it was! He ran up to the walls to inspect it and ran his hands over the ridges in the stone and the cracks in the wood. He turned around to see Ranboo and Tubbo walking over with bright smiles. 

"You want to go in and find your room?" Michael's eyes widened at the thought of having a room in this huge place. He nodded excitedly and they took him inside, where Foolish was waiting.

"Hey pipsqueak, how do you like it?" Michael nodded aggressively and wrapped his arms around Foolish's leg tightly in a hug. Foolish laughed and ruffled his hair, smiling at Ranboo as the enderman hybrid approached him.

"Hey Foolish, thanks so much for doing all of this." Ranboo embraced Foolish as Tubbo walked Michael up the front stairs. "I'm sorry Tubbo was so difficult." He laughed and Tubbo flipped him off from up the stairs. 

"Don't worry about it, you paid me more than enough to deal with Tubbo," Foolish smiled, his axe slung over his shoulder casually, "and besides, it was worth it to see the look on Michael's face." Ranboo hummed in agreement, watching as the zombie piglin jumped around the stairs excitedly to keep pace with Tubbo. 

"He deserves it." 

"Yeah, he sure does." Foolish punched him lightly on the shoulder and jerked his head up to the first floor. "Now go on, enjoy the mansion." 

"THANK YOU FOOLISH!" The two men jumped and turned to see Tubbo ducking his head down from the top of the stairs, smiling brightly with Michael hanging off his shoulder. 

"Yeah, thanks man." 

"Pap!" Michael's joyful shriek made Ranboo jump lightly, and Foolish laughed, pushing him towards the stairs.

"Go, explore!" Ranboo thanked him once more before he joined Tubbo and Michael on the first floor, and as he watched his son dart into every different room to see what was there, he knew that this was where he wanted to be, and he was so excited to see what would happen to the three of them next. 


End file.
